ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Norozurassic Park (Semi-Official) Trailer
This Sentinel Short Skits is a semi-official trailer of Norozurassic Park. A park opens and all hell breaks loose afterwards due to a virus. Trailer... Trailer opens with a globe spinning around with the logo Multiversal... As the globe fades away, the name Ultra-Fan is seen... Two Canadians departs from a ship but not before saying goodbye to their parents... Mother: Remember, when you're in danger, duck! A ship departs to an island, a green one with a large volcano on the middle... The screen goes black with a rocky text saying "On the day you die" A bald gatekeeper then talked for 7 seconds about safety and other useless stuff that the visitors will certainly ignore... '' The Gatekeeper: Please remember you belongings such as your cellphones, your cameras, your wallet, your bag with all your belongings, bla bla bla... ''The screen goes black with another rocky text saying "The park"... The Gatekeeper: After those Public Service Announcement, I'm glad to say *screen goes black like every epic movie trailer* The Gatekeeper: Welcome to the park. The park gate opens and the visitors rides across the train. The visitors then explores the main station with lots of people standing in lines buying some merch. The screen goes black again with yet another rocky text saying "Opens... again". The visitors then rides on an APC (cause a truck is too mainstream), where they saw a group of Gallimimuses running beside them followed by 2 Femigons. The scene then changes to a river, where the visitors is riding a boat while seeing a couple Brontosauruses and Agiras drinking on the riverbed. The scene yet again changes to a view on top of the mountain with a lot of people waiting in line, just for a ride in a Kugelpanzer rip-off where they can see Brachiosauruses and Gigasauruses walk beside them. '' ''Scene changes for the God knows how may time it changes, to a large stadium like building located near the ocean with thousands of people sitting there. Two sharks are hanged on different ropes. One of the sharks were eaten by a jumping Mosasaurus while the other one is eaten by Scylla. The two aquatic giants then dived back into their pool, causing the waters to splash the visitors. '' ''The screen goes to black with the words 'From Executive Producer Akreious'. A Jet VTOL lands on a helipad with a shadow of a woman seeing through a window. Scene changes to a lab with a bunch of ambers and white tubes filled with eggs. '' Woman: We have learned more from the past decade from genetics than a century of digging up bones. ''Screen turns black again with another text saying 'With Co-Producer Clee26'. '' Woman: All thanks to the strain of ancient bacteria, the Norozu, that the revival of these ancient giants became possible. ''A tube filled with Norozu is seen, the screen goes black again with another text saying 'Written by Sentinel 72'. Scene changes to a construct where the woman talks with a man with a hat. '' Man with Hat: Reviving these giants using an ancient bacteria the scientific community doesn't even know. Not a good plan. ''Epic elevator ride scene. Scene changes into the inside of the construct with an ill looking Jomonoid sleeping with some dark purple bulges visible on its skin. '' Doctor: The Jomonoid has been sick for 2 weeks now. I don't know what kind of disease the dinosaur took. Man with Hat: Depends... *touches the Jomonoid and sees purple liquid dripping from his fingers* What kind of virus this dinosaur has. ''Scene changes to black with a text saying 'This... very day'. The boy picks up a dirty DASH cap. Scene changes into a computer room. '' Man with Hat: Evacuate the island. These dinosaurs are infected with something we have never seen before. ''An elite soldier then sees a drop of blood on his arm. He looks above and scene cuts to black with an infected Melba hitting a helicopter, causing it to crash on the Flyptile Nest. The Pteranodons, Litras, Quetzalcoatluses, and Shibito-Zoigers escaped the Nest and attack the visitors below them. '' Woman: We need to evacuate all the visitors. I want all the ships on the port in 30 minutes! ''Scene changes to a fight between Aboras and an Alosaurus, both having signs of Norozu takeover. The 2 kids can only watch both of them fight to the death. A Gazort is seen feeding on the corpse of a Gudon from a distance, dripping purplish blood from its mouth. As the woman, the man with hat, and the two kids reached the island's port, a Golza and Norozaurus Rex breaks through various buildings. '' Man with Hat: If the virus spreads around the world, this could mean, *epic black screenn* the extinction of mankind... ''Norozurassic Park... Coming Very Very Soon... Rated R for Bloody Violence. '' ''A purple eye then shines from the darkness.... Trivia * It is an obvious parody of Jurassic Park. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits